TN Skye's Fixation
by VioletVision
Summary: Carter is now a part of the colony, and he wants to finally ask Skye out for drinks.  Who would have guessed that his linguistic skills, that reminds her of her past, would be the thing that finally wins her over?


TN Skye's Spanish Fixation  
>Chapter – No chapters (This is it.)<p>

Character/Pairing: Skye/Carter  
>Genre: Pre-Ship<br>Rating: Nc-17 (just in case)  
>Warning: Sexual Thoughts<br>Spoiler Alert: Season 1

Word Count: 3,421

Summary: Carter is now a part of the colony, and he wants to finally ask Skye out for drinks. Who would have guessed that his linguistic skills, that reminds her of her past, would be the thing that finally wins her over?

AN: I used 2 short sentence fics I made from prompts (words - blind and time) and put them together with another idea about people in the future knowing 3-4 languages like my friends who are from outside the US. Josh even learned a few phrases in Spanish to try to impress Skye because he knows she likes it. There is a glimpse of an AU where Skye/Carter are a couple. Skim over the Spanish words just to see how his voice would sound saying it. I put after it what he is saying in English.

**In the Sixer Camp Before the Invasion of Terra Nova:**

Skye handed over the intel to Carter. He just stood there watching her and wondering if in some other timeline that things were different and that they were a couple.

She gave him aggravated eyes and walked away. She always walked away after he served his purpose.

He had tried to ask her out several times, but always convinced himself it was not the right time.

He pictured himself saying, "Yes, give me the intel or your mother is dead oh and by the way do you want to catch a drink with me sometime."

_Oh, yes that would work. _He thought darkly to himself.

**AU Timeline:**

In an alternate timeline, Carter pulled the warm blankets back to get out of their bed, but stopped when he heard Skye's soft request, "Stay. I still need you. One more time."

He fervently obeyed.

**After the Phoenix Group Left for the Badlands:**

Skye supposed all was back to what passed for normal within Terra Nova, but one thing kept pushing at her. About a month after the Phoenix Group left, an alive Wash escaped from them with help from Carter…Carter.

Thoughts of Carter had started bombarding her, but she instantly pushed them away.

She took another long drink from her glass and allowed the heat from the liquor wash over her body.

Slowly, she started tapping her glass to the beat of the Pop Backata music she requested that Boylan play for her. La Oreja de Van Gogh's old album Cometas Por El Cielo was her favorite. It always reminded her of home.

The music always took her back to her life growing up traveling with her parents in Central America because of her parent's jobs. She was born in Belize and learned English and Spanish in school, but her friends taught her Kriol. Most of her friends knew at least 3 languages as bilingualism was greatly encouraged.

Now that her mother was back and getting better every day, Skye finally allowed herself to listen to the sounds of her past. She even let herself confide in Josh about a week ago that she missed hearing her father speak to her mixing up English and Spanish in the same sentence. Her father had a brilliant mind, but he could never keep the languages separate.

Even now she could picture her father carrying her around ancient Mayan ruins up and down block steps talking about lost civilizations and ancient architecture.

_I miss him._

When her emotions started to rise, she pushed them back reminding herself that her mother was alive and safe. She told herself she should be thankful one of them made it.

The sounds of people speaking English slowly drifted into her ears. She took another sip from her drink and refocused on where she was now…billions of years in the past…so very far away from their little house in Belize.

Skye peered at Carter across Boylan's bar and finally decided she could not avoid thinking of him.

Skye had always ignored Carter as one of the people who were making her betray the colony. He was always a villain in her mind. Now, Carter had betrayed Mira to get Wash away from Lucas who had tricked Taylor into thinking she was dead.

_Carter helped Wash and is now helping Taylor? Why?_

He never once offered to help her when she would show up at the Sixer camp to check on her mother. He would barely if at all talk to her. Her mother said that Carter always kept his distance from her as well.

It was only after Carter defected from the Phoenix Group that she learned about things that he had done. Taylor and Jim came to Skye and questioned her over several points about things Mira had said to her.

Skye told Taylor that she remembered Mira saying that she was persuaded by someone not to push Skye too far as to risk her cover. Now, she knew that had been Carter who had stayed Mira's hand.

Skye leaned back in her chair peering again across the room at Carter where he now had company.

She watched two blonds aggressively rubbing their breasts and hands against Carter's arms and chest trying to get him to leave Boylan's with them. She didn't care she promised herself.

She didn't notice that his eyes seemed to be blind to all else but her.

She eyed the scantily clad women's bodies knowing that most men would not even flinch before taking them up on the offer. Skye trailed her eyes next over Carter's body noticing that the boobie bombardment did nothing to arouse him.

Her mind started to wonder what types of things did excite him and that apparently it took a lot because he was having absolutely no reaction to the women. Their hands started to snake down to his pants. Part of her wanted him to enjoy what they were doing to him and that he would leave with them, so that she could put him back in the category she had him in for so long.

Seeing him as a human and not an evil murdering thieving villain was destroying her calm.

Skye watched Carter as he pushed them aside and strutted over to her table. She now regretted staring curiously at the front of his pants.

To him it felt like forever ago that he was taking intel from her wishing he could ask her out for a drink, and it seemed like the time had come. He felt nervous and unsure of himself, and was shocked at this new barrage of feelings.

Carter never felt jittery around women, but he was around her. He almost stopped twice to go back to his table.

His eyes kept following hers to see if she would make eye contact, "Skye, I know Taylor just let me come back to the colony recently, and we have some unpleasant history between us, but can I buy you a drink."

Skye watched the slender blonds huff and walk out, "No thanks, Shorty. I have one."

His dark eyes flicked to her drink, "But, it's almost empty."

"So it is." She never looked him directly in the eye.

Josh walked into Boylan's and up to Skye's table glancing back and forth between them.

Carter listened to Josh asking Skye in choppy Spanish if everything was ok.

Carter noticed as soon as Josh spoke the other language that her eyes locked on Josh's lips, and she was flushing prettily.

"Everything's fine, Josh." Skye gave a thin lipped smile and shook her head once.

Josh peered none too happily at Carter then went to the other side of the room behind the bar to start his shift.

Carter, who was still standing at her table, could not decide if it was Josh or the words in Spanish that caused her cheeks to flush.

Skye focused on her drink, which really was almost empty.

Carter ventured and tipped his head to Josh, "So, you already have one?"

Skye's eyes flashed up to late to see the gesture, and never held on his eyes. "One what? Oh. Yes. Isn't it obvious?" She swirled her drink indicating to him that she obviously had a drink.

"Who? Him?" Carter tipped his head in Josh's direction.

She followed the direction then realized what Carter was asking. For some reason unknown to her it made her angry, "No, no él." Meaning – (No, not him.)

Carter could not help himself leaning forward. He put his hands down flat on the table and peered at her with his dark intense eyes, "¿Quién?" (Who?)

"You want to know who I'm dating? No one. There…there is no one. Hasn't been for a while." Her voice started out harsh then by the end it was soft and almost sad.

"Lo siento." (I'm sorry.) Carter spoke slowly.

She felt like she was on an emotional rollercoaster. He had just brought up something that she did not want to admit to herself. She liked someone who was never going to like her back. Josh.

She felt lonely and home sick suddenly when he asked her who she was with.

But now after hearing his seductively dark voice apologizing to her in Spanish, which was a language from her childhood, she felt curious as to how he came to learn Spanish.

She gave in to curiosity, "You speak Spanish?"

"Spanish, Mandarin, German, and of course English."

She nodded her head yes thinking that there was more to him than just a toned body. But for now, his mind was not what she became curious about next.

Skye started to become aware for the first time how truly striking he was. His dark hair was short, but spiked and longer on the top. It appeared as if she had already run her fingers through it. He had dark eyes that seemed to penetrate anything they target on, and the light sprinkle of facial hair promised to be a seductive texture.

Skye's lips parted, and she finally allowed herself to make direct eye contact with him.

His dark eyes were beseeching, and his body was tempting. She had no idea how she had forgotten that by glancing at him, he looked like slender built guy. But in reality, he was a rock hard muscular man under the camouflage of clothing. She remembered hearing the other Sixers talk about masking how strong they were because it would cause an opponent to underestimate them until it was too late.

His muscle definition was now something she wished she could spend time admiring.

Images flashed in an instant of a day she showed up at the Sixer camp while it was raining. She remembered sitting at her mother's bed feeding her.

Periodically, Carter would walk back and forth in and out of the warm rain wearing only pants and boots as he carried things. Someone yelled for him that when he was done, there were a few other things he needed to do.

Skye thought nothing of it at the time because he was the enemy, and her body did not respond to him…it was now.

When she did not speak, but kept staring at him in a strange manner, Carter decided to speak again, "¿Está usted bien?" (Are you well?)

Skye wanted to say…Yes, if you would strip off your shirt and walk around in the rain again so that I can fully appreciate the trails the warm water droplets would take over your well toned muscles.

She managed to speak, "Muy bien, gracias. ¿Y usted?" (Very well, thank you. And you?)

Carter noticed that her eyes were now mentally undressing him. His heart jumped in his chest as his body started to react to the purr of her words and the seduction of her eyes. He was thrilled now that his ex-wife forced him to learn Spanish.

"También estoy muy bien." (I am also very good.) Carter leaned forward even closer and dropped his voice deeper.

He continued, "¿Puedo invitarte a una copa?" (Can I buy you a drink?)

Skye listened to the rhythm of his voice as he spoke. His accent was delicious.

She had already completely undressed him mentally. And as he leaned forward, she could almost feel his skin pressing her down into her bed as his wicked voice trailed over her body.

Skye knew she only had one drink, but she felt as if she were completely drunk and dizzy. "Uh." She picked up her drink, never taking her eyes off of Carter. "I think I've had too much as it is."

"No creo que ya es suficiente…todavía." (I don't think you've had enough…yet.) He informed her.

She was talking about the drink, but he was talking about her not having enough of him yet.

He moved the chair out next to her and sat with his leg pressed against hers. He leaned forward toward her resting his arms on the table.

He wanted to see how far she would let him go, but he did not want to push her too hard. He knew she could bolt, or Josh might come back to ask another stupid question in butchered Spanish.

Skye could feel the heat from his skin radiating from the gentle press of his leg against hers. It made her want to reach down and pet his leg like he was a good puppy. But her mind reminded her that he was no puppy like Josh.

Skye replied to herself that he was always on good behavior with her, but her mind offered every single instance where he was violent and stealthy. She thought farther and knew that he may have acted those ways or threatened to, but he never actually hurt women or children. Under it all, he was a good man.

The thought made her impishly smile at him as those traits only made him more attractive.

Her smiled faded as she reminded herself what she must do next. What she had been asked to do.

She fired off quick questions, "Did you keep Mira from making me do things?"

"Sí." He answered honestly preparing to hold nothing back from her.

"What kinds of things?"

He understood that the flirtation was over, so he transitioned back to English. "Unforgivable things."

He knew they were things that even Taylor could not have given her a second chance to try to redeem herself of.

"Unforgivable? Why did you stop her?" Skye questioned.

"You are a good person trying to save your mother."

"Why did you save Wash?"

"To protect Taylor."

"Protect Taylor? You shot at him not too long ago." Skye reminded him.

"I shot at him before Jim Shannon grabbed my arm. I heard him running at me, so I pulled the shot high and to the side."

"You shot and missed on purpose?" Skye made a mental note to ask Taylor later when she reports back in if she could look at the footage from the shooting. She was starting to regret what Taylor and Jim asked of her.

"Yes." He lightly moved his knee against her leg causing her to gaze down at his body.

Skye's eyes roved over his leg that was touching her then to the definition of his arms on the table before returning to his eyes. She could see he was being honest and open, which she guessed was not easy for a man like him.

"You've done all this…why?"

"For you."

"For me? You saved Taylor for me?"

His voice was low and the words came out in almost a whisper as if he were trying to lessen the pain she would feel at what he was saying. "You already lost one father. I did these things for you not for Taylor."

Skye flinched, "You let yourself get caught stealing, pretended to shoot at Taylor, save Wash, gave Taylor intel, you kept Mira from making me do god knows what, and you defected, you turned down the 'do me blond twins'… all this for me?"

Carter clenched his jaw as the seductively wicked man was replaced by a cold calculating empty void, "Yes. For you." His defenses snapped into place as he reconfirmed the most truthful and vulnerable thing of the night.

Skye understood the reaction, but could not bring herself to believe she was his full motivation. She thought over everything Taylor told her then to the women from earlier that held no interest to him.

_Is he for real? _

_Taylor and Jim suspected this? That is why they asked me to purposefully run into him and get him to answer questions. I did it a hell of a lot more blunt that they asked._

They sat there watching each other with all traces of flirting gone. One predator to another, they read each other noticing the ability and extent of the other's darker self. It was something she hid from Josh and from her mother.

Skye raised her eyebrows indicating to him that they were going to begin again.

She rattled off the other questions that Taylor and Jim asked her to find out. These were much more direct and telling.

He responded truthfully and gave heavily detailed explanations even knowing these were not her questions.

She watched him knowing he knew what was happening. This was part two of Taylor interrogations.

Skye's features softened first then she finished her drink off. "Ok, that's done. You can go now." 

She wanted him to leave before he started talking in Spanish to her again, which would cause her body to break out in shivers of tempting heat again. She knew that Taylor and Jim were listening and watching them even now.

"If business is done and out of the way, ¿Puedo conseguir que esa bebida ahora? (Can I get you that drink now?) He asked with a little hope showing in his voice.

She took off her necklace and pressed her thumb to the front of the medallion turning off the surveillance device. She stood up and walked it over to a soldier standing at the door. Then, she went to Josh at the bar.

Carter stiffened when she walked away from the table. He whispered, "Guess that's a no."

He believed she was leaving him there alone. It was how she always left him after giving him the intel at the Sixer camp.

His body ached from the loss of her, and he admitted to himself that it was not just the parts of his body in his pants that were feeling the loss. Women had always been play things to him before…before Skye. Now, he wanted nothing to do with any of them, but her.

He found her to be a person who had pure motivations for the deceitful things she did. She sacrificed her honor and almost her life to save her mother. In the end, she had sacrificed her mother to save the colony. Carter believed it was only luck that Curran managed to get her mother out live.

It had shined a light on his own life, and he had found himself greatly lacking. To him, she was the morning sky giving him warmth and beauty in his life that had been nothing but pain and torture. He had been blind, but she was helping him to see…to see what life could be like.

_Skye. _He wished it was already morning so that he could walk out and let the rays wash over him…cleansing him. Maybe, he could make himself into a man worthy of her. Maybe…

Well, he guessed he had his chance to talk to her, and she only spoke to him because she had been told to. She had made him work for it too. He wondered if the whole Josh checking on her had been part of Taylor's plan as well.

He closed his eyes feeling like a fool.

There was a sound beside him, and he thought it was a waitress who was going to ask him if he needed a drink.

"No thanks. Leave me alone." He didn't even want to have to look at another woman who would flash her skin and speak vulgar to him about how she wanted to touch his body. Usually, he went out of his way to find women with such attributes, but now…now it felt pointless, boring and cheep.

"No lo quieres?" (Don't you want it?) The feminine voiced asked.

Carter held his breath and opened his eyes.

Skye was holding a drink out to him with her head tipped to one side. She had let down her lush wavy hair and taken off her jacket. She had a tank top on, but it wasn't boring and it wasn't cheep.

He had never witnessed anything so lovely and priceless…special…like a delicate fairy come to life fluttering around a damaged soul.

"Nadie más está escuchando ahora." (No one else is listening now.) Skye informed him.

"You want to drink with me?" Carter asked as the question took over every detail of his face.

"If and only if you stop talking in English. If you haven't noticed, I just love listening to it." Skye smiled and sat next to him. "I picked the song. Like it?"

"Sí, mi cielo poco de hadas." (Yes, my little sky fairy.) He replied taken back by the happy lights that danced in her eyes.

"So, tell me how and why you learned all those languages. And, remember…answer in Spanish."

He eagerly obeyed.

The end

A/N: I liked the idea of him knowing several languages and one of them being something that Skye knew and thought was attractive. I think I worked it around to the point where he is not an evil man, but just a little wicked. He starts by talking to her in Spanish and she answers in English. Then when she is asking Taylor's questions he stops. When she comes back to the table, she is the one opening with Spanish…taking it back into their personal world. I liked the thought of the AU part where he is leaving and she asks him to stay, and here at the end she asks him to talk in Spanish…so he does it. I liked coming back to the beginning.

What do you think?


End file.
